My Not So Grump
by karmyfrick
Summary: "Y'know, it's funny," you chuckle humourlessly. "for just a guy I played video games with, he sure fucked up my life." To Arin, Game Grumps has never been the same without Jon. Onesided Egotron oneshot.


**Wow.**

**I never thought I'd be on this site again. I've had this account since 2011, where I wrote and favourited dumb stories about whatever and ugh, I don't wanna talk about it. I stopped using it early 2012, idk why but I'm back now.**

**Anyway, I also haven't posted any fanfiction in so long. But hey, I love the Game Grumps, like a lot. And I've had this idea for a while, so fuck it; I'm going with it, baby!**

**I don't own the Grumps, bc obvious reasons.**

The storyboard is vigorously wiped clean once more, you growling out of pure frustration.

Another idea for a cartoon scraped. You've had these times, sure, but today was unique.

Your brain is fried, you cannot think straight. Surely, the one and only Egoraptor shouldn't be suffering such an insipid problem.

You hear footsteps echo of the floorboards. Eyes focusing only on the blank board, you hear;

"Dude, you gotta calm down. Suzy's worried sick."

Hearing this, you turn to face your friend, now youtube partner, Danny Avidan.

You sigh, running a hand over your tired face.

Sleep was needed.

"If you wanna take a break, I'm down with that."

Dan wasn't like Jon. Jon; he was warmer, but at the same time, more serious about youtube.

His own show in particular. NinjaSexParty clearly was all comical, no ground. Not like JonTron.

You shake it off. "No, it's fine. Just shits going wrong. Where is Suzy anyway? I should talk to her."

Suzy. She's always been consoling you whenever you desired.

Not only a partner; also a friend. A good one at that. That had to be your focus. Not Jon. Suzy.

Your _wife._

"You love him, don't you?"

It was an absurd statement. Incredulous, you gape at Dan.

It was a out of place question, but he wasn't completely off the mark.

"I'm married, you moron."

"Arin, don't pull that shit with me. You think I don't know about what you two had?

I've seen the older videos; you care a shit load for him."

Warmth fills your cheeks, and you turn away, hanging your head low.

"Danny, shut up. Are we grumping today or not?"

"Depends," Danny gingerly steps towards you, bending forward, so he's glancing up at you.

"am I the one you want to be grumping with?"

"Jon fucking left ages ago. I don't care anymore." You spit out, feeling your jaw clench.

"the channel is all that matters to me. Jon is gone, and I wish him well with the JonTron show. It. Doesn't. Matter!"

Tears of anger come to your vision, which you viciously blink away. No. No tears today.

You've done so well keeping your composure all this time. You will not finally cave in today.

Fuck it though, you are in love with him. And it sucks dick knowing so.

But, being with him made you happier than you've ever been.

Suzy made you happy, yeah, you loved her, sure.

But in a different regard.

You loved her like a friend. A best friend.

It was a good foundation, many solid partnerships and marriages are bound of friendship.

But no. It's not the same.

You don't '_high school crush I had a fling with_' love Jon.

You don't '_I want to fuck you until we can't walk_' love him.

Not even '_you are a good friend, and I like your company'_ love him.

No.

It was '_I cherish you, and I want to take care of you_' love.

The kind of love tragedies were written about.

The kind that made you want to tear out your hair, or throw yourself off a building.

It made you feel like a homosexual or bisexual teen discovering yourself for the first time.

But you aren't gay.

You're not a guy in love with another guy.

You're _Arin_ in love with _Jon_.

"Dude," Danny chimed softly, he spoke with care. He placed a hand on your jittery shoulder.

You exhale, but remain tense. "it's okay. You can miss him. It's fucking tough, I know."

Nodding, you feel yourself slowly relax under your friend's touch.

"Y'know, it's funny," you chuckle humourlessly.

"for just a guy I played video games with, he sure fucked up my life."

You see him bite his lip, and his hand was removed. "Well, some people do that.

But you should know; a little communication goes a long way."

You're appalled, and you immediately cringe away from the other.

"Are you fucking serious? He hates me now. I can't talk to him."

"Sure you can," Danny smiles softly up at you. "You've clearly got a lot to say, and you always run your mouth anyway. What's stopping you? I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

As he began to exit the room, he finishes.

"I may be the not so grump, but he's your not so grump."

And then he was gone.

It takes almost everything in you not to completely breakdown into a pool of tears, like a hormonal teenage girl. Instead, you walk past the recent frequently used shelf, and walk over to the old shelf of video games that laid astray.

Discs, chips, and cases alike were out of place on the almost abandoned shelf.

It hadn't been touched since Jon's typically sweaty hands fished for a game for them to enjoy or complain about.

There were the classics; Mario Party, Pokemon Emerald, Goof Troop, Chulip, Zelda; a Link to the Past, Megaman 7, Kirby SuperStar. Just to name a few.

And then there were the godawful ones; Spice World, Mary Kate and Ashley games, all the shitty gameshow games you endured. Naughty Bear, a hell of a time. And who could forget; Sonic '06.

The games were utter shit, but you enjoyed playing them with him as much as the good games.

Grimacing, you looked past all the broken game cases or discs, and locate the clay model at the end of the shelf.

A lovely made it for you at Magfest last year. You love it dearly; even now. It is only a dumb but well made clay model of you and Jon, arms around each other, you giving the peace sign, the latter a thumbs up. But it made you feel so happy.

You remember the excitement that creeped onto the bearded man's face as you both received it. He enthusiastically thanked the female grump fan, who only giggled and nodded.

He looked up at you, grinning wider than you had seen in a while.

"The fans make some fucking awesome shit for us, dude." He said to you.

With a laugh, you agreed.

A pang in your chest. You finally decide to cave, and search for your phone in your pockets.

You dial, holding the clay in your other palm, as you wait. Nerves enveloped you.

What would you say? What would he say?

Is he ever gonna fucking pick up, goddamn it?

Click.

"This is Jon Jafari. Sorry I've missed your call; either I'm busy or I don't give a fuck right now. Leave a message, and I'll call you bac- ech, fuck, Jaque, get in your cage!"

Beeeep.

You gasp for a breath, and slowly speak into the receiver.

Your heartbeat is throbbing erratically, you feel it is going to pop any second.

"H-Hey, Jon, it's Arin. How you doin', buddy?" Nervous laughter, and then you finally sigh.

"Look. Can we talk? I hate us cutting each other off like this, you still talk to Barry, he's said. And I hate not being able to speak to you also. Real talk? I fucking miss you. I miss everything about you. It's not just about Game Grumps, it's about us. Nothing's the same, and I just need to speak to you again. Anyway, sorry I called. Call me back, if you wanna."

You hang up. And the tears begin to flow. Putting down the clay figure back onto the shelf, you begin to wait.

To pass time, you go through to see Danny and Suzy, who both only remain natural with you. They sense your pain, and your previous crying is evident, but they don't bring it up. It would be a dick move to do so.

Afterwards, you decide to join Barry and Ross in the editing room.

You discuss some funny parts in your recent playthrough, and what you feel should be put in, and taken out.

Meanwhile, you talk to Ross for Steam Train ideas. All is good again.

It wasn't until two hours later, your phone blares.

You leave the company of the others, secluding yourself in the grump room.

Is it him? Hoping to god that it is, you answer in the nick of time.

"Hello?"

Sniff. Shaky breaths can be heard in the speaker, and an all to familiar voice crackles.

"Arin?"

Your heart leaps, and you feel a huge smile stretch onto your features.

Yet, the trail of water from your eyelids is starting to return. Coughing, you reply.

"Yeah, Jon. It's me."

You can feel the smile through soft tears on the other line.

"How are you, buddy?"

**Hopefully, that didn't suck ass. I hope you liked it; if you did or didn't, a review is greatly appreciated. Because I feel like it won't get a lot of views because it's , feel free to post it or a link to it on tumblr (but don't say it's yours omg, cause that's not cool)**

**No, I don't hate new grumps. It took time, but I actually like them a lot now. I love Danny and Ross as much as the next person.**

**But I'm still allowed to miss Jon. He'll always be my favourite, but I'm not going to be a dickweed, and demand he returns, and shit. **

**It was his choice to leave, and I respect that. And Game Grumps is still good and it's still going, that's what matters right?**

**Peace out.**


End file.
